Everlong
by Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun
Summary: YAOI: Superman/Jason and Jason/Superman: Jason loves his dad. But not in the way anyone —especially Superman himself— would think. Though, once the attraction is shown...


**Sam-Chan:** Um, this was asked of me by a friend for a girl from Minnesota. Sarah, —for that in the name of the girl from Minnesota— I hope you enjoy this story.

(ps: I haven't been in the Superman fandom in a while, so I have no idea how they 'act'/how the character is and would be grateful if y'all informed me on the subject. pss: Jason is a LOT older, maybe sixteen/seventeen and Lois is dead...so yeah.).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman, it belongs to DC, and I don't own the plot or 'story', that belongs to Sarah from Minnesota.

**Warnings:** YAOI, Superman/Jason and Jason/Superman, incest [father/son], sex, marriage, 'fluff', and etc...

* * *

_Here we go again_.

After a long and exhausting day of 'Hero Work', those few words are the only thing that Superman could think as he entered the door, tired, hungry, and having a growing need for a nice bath.

_Hopefully_. He thought. _Jason won't make any problems, and let me rest in peace today_.

Oh, how he was wrong.

"Hello." he greeted to his son, who was watching some violent, loud show on their television, not getting up nor facing his dad as he entered the house.

"Hey dad," he said. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Jason," the Kryptonian sighed. Why now? When he only wanted to relax in peace. "I'm not mad at you for doing what you did. I just wished you'd be more careful, okay? At the moment, I'd really like to take a long, warm bath, so, if you don't mind, I'll be heading upstairs and-"

He never got to finish, for Jason swiftly jumped off the couch and firmly planted his lips on his father's, knocking both him and the startled older male over.

Superman now looked at his son, shocked. "Jason, what are you-"

"I love you, dad." Jason stated plainly, a serious look across his normally playfully and teasing face.

"I- uh..." Superman couldn't say anything. At the moment, he could barely even process what just happened. He loved his son as a father should, but in what way was his trying to imply? Was it-

"I'm sorry," Jason said, interrupting his thoughts. "I didn't mean to disgust you. I'll just go." and the younger male got up off his father and slowly started backing away.

"Jason, wait, I'm sorry." his father said, still as confused as ever. His son _loved_ him. Really_ loved_ him in that way.

"No, I can't. I can't be around you any longer, now that I've said my feelings. Dad, I love you, and can't live this way if you can't love me back." Jason stated plainly, scrambling himself away from his dad, running upstairs, and locking himself in his room.

_Oh, crap_. the Clark part of him thought. He was still confused, still didn't know what to do, and now had messed up his relationship with his son.

Three big shitty things today, for every twenty small good things done.

He did admit to himself —blushing like a school-girl, of course— that he had some peculiar dreams about his son at times. But they very seldom came to mind. Still, being the 'softy' —as his fellow heroes say— he was, he wanted to at least try and please his son.

_I hope I don't regret this_. The Kryptonian thought to himself when he had made his way to his son's room and had knocked on the door.

"Jason," he started. "Please, open the door."

The door slowly slid halfway open, and part of Jason came out, his eyes vacant and red.

"Look, son, I-" Superman couldn't believe it when his and his son's lips pressed together for a second time that day, though this time, it was he who molded them in the state they were in. He was grateful his mind body kicked in to stop him from sounding like a fool, but did it really have too do _this_?

He felt his son slowly kiss back at first, then rapidly, and soon, Jason had slipped his tongue into his father's mouth, loving how his father flushed pink at the action. When they parted, the older male looked even more pink, but had enough sense left to speak.

"Jason, are you sure you want to-"

"Yes, dad, yes," Jason said impatiently. "Now hurry up and do it, or I'll switch positions and fuck you myself, because either way, I'm going to feel you."

At that, Superman blushed hotly. When was his son so...crude? Richard never mentioned anything about that.

Well, thinking about it, Richard —like himself— probably didn't even know half of the things his adopted son did, and with Jason's generation being so different from either of theirs, most of the stuff he knew and could do would most likely come off as a shock to both older males.

Either way, no he wasn't about to let his suave, blunt —though his son's traits make him rethink on questioning the fact that the boy is biologically related— son 'make love to him'. No way on Earth, or any other planet.

"Hello? Dad, I'm going to make you ride me-" before he could finish his sentence, however, he is scooped up, and laid on his bed, his clothes rapidly but gently being discarded, to which, he in turn, tries to do the same for his dad.

"Damn these 'hero suits'." Jason mutters, and his dad just can't help but laugh at his son's impatience. Still, he strips himself of his clothing, and soon they are both naked. Jason however, starts to play around a little bit after his father's toned flesh is exposed, and both nip, suck and kiss on any part of skin they could reach, trying to mark each other up.

Superman is blushing the whole time, and blushes even harder after his son prepares himself with lube —that for whatever reason, was underneath the younger male's bed.

_I'd still enjoy my nice, hot bath_. the Clark part of him inwardly pouted at the thought, since he really did, want that hot bath.

"D-Dad," his son moaned out after a while. "Put it in already!"

"Are you sure, Jason? I might hurt you-"

Jason rolls his eyes. "Dad, I'm half Kryptonian, I can take it, so just fuck me already."

"Okay," the older male blushes. "Jason, please, let me know if it hurts."

"I'm not a wimp, Mr. Kent." Jason says sarcastically, to which his father only kisses him and urges him to lay back and relax.

He looks at him "I'm rather questioning on the fact that you know so much about sex," his length presses against his son's entrance. "You mind telling me?"

Jason shrugs. "School, friends, the internet, my teacher's porn collection, the usual."

Superman raises his eyebrows to the list, but is able to conjure up enough strength from his blown-away mind to slowly penetrate his son, who still impatiently urges him on.

_Ohhh, he feels so warm and tight_. Superman groans in pleasure to himself when he's fully 'seated' inside his son.

"You still want this?" is what he actually says aloud, while checking for any sign of hurt or discomfort on his son.

"I did just try and get in your pants, so, yes." his son answers sarcastically, and just for that, the older male goes painfully slow, though his 'torturous act doesn't last for long, as his son starts complaining on the subject, which activates the part of him that tries to help anytime it can.

"D-dad!" Jason moans out as his prostrate is hit. "S-shit! S-so good..."

"U-uhh," the older of the two males feels his son insides tighten around him pleasurably and can't help but let out a moan himself. "S-so tight, Jason...!"

They soon find themselves in a full blown cycle of thrusts, moans, grunts, and the slapping of flesh together, though neither last as long as they'd thought they would, and they ejaculate, one after the other.

"F-fuck, D-dad...!"

"S-son_._..!"

They bask in the afterglow of sex for a while, both feeling rather fuzzy at what had just happened, and neither knowing exactly what to say.

"Love you, dad." Jason says, still laying down rather lazily on his bed.

"I love you, too." his father replies. Though the older man has now sat up, wanting that sweet, tempting bath even more now, but also grateful that he was able to help his son _without_ breaking the bed.

"This felt hot, but strange," Jason muses as he sits up on the bed. "Though I'm pretty sure my first is better than anything my friends could come up with."

his father almost chokes. "Y-You were a v-virgin? I-"

"Yeah, dad, you 'deflowered' me, 'popped my cherry', 'took my innocence', shall I go on?"

"N-No," the older male blushes. "But, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"I'm so sorry, son," he sadly looks at the younger male. "I know you'd probably want your first time with someone desirable, young, and eager, not with your 'old man'."

Jason scoffs and snorts. "You _are_ desirable, dad —you're fucking superman for heaven's sake," he shakes his head at his father's simpleness. "And I wouldn't do it with anyone else, because I love you, dad. I really, really, really, love you."

The Kryptonian embraces his son from behind. "I... I love you too, Jason." the older male murmurs into his son's shoulder. "But now, I'm going to take a nice, hot, relaxing, bath, _okay_?" he's grateful when his son nods, but is confused when a smirk makes its way to the younger male's face.

"Don't forget to leave the door unlocked."

"Okay," his father answers uneasily as he leaves the room, heading towards the bathroom. Instantly realization hits. "W-Wait! Jason! Really? Why would you think- How," he sighs. "Urgh... I'm just going to take my bath, and pretend you didn't ask me that question."

"Whatever you say, dad." Jason teases. Superman only shakes his head, and finally is able to enjoy the hot, relaxing bath he promised himself since going out to work —'Hero Work' included— this morning.

Only now do both males become extremely grateful that Jason's adoptive dad, Richard is on vacation.

"Want to go to the fortress tomorrow?" the older of the two males asked as they sat on the couch together, both wearing worn out bathrobes, while sipping on hot cocoa as an Alfred Hitchcock movie plays on their TV, though neither pay it any attention.

"Is this sex related?"

"Uh, what?"

"I mean, are we going to make some crazy video-thing like your dad did, and show any future peoples alien porn?"

Superman blushes hotly and sighs. "I really don't get what goes through your mind these days."

"And you most likely never will." Jason replies, afterwards sipping on the mug-full of hot chocolate.

"But, I'm pretty sure I have an eternity to do that, since being Kryptonian means you stop aging at a certain point, and by Earth's standards, makes you practically immortal."

"Mr. Kent, I didn't ask for a history lesson right after we fucked, and if I have too," he smirks at Clark. "I'll make you shut up in one way or another."

the older male blushes. "J-Jason! Just because I don't look old doesn't mean I can just 'whip out my dick' like you can."

" 'Whip out your dick'," Jason teases, to which his dad playfully throws a pillow at him. "Oh, come on dad, please tell me you aren't as innocently virgin-like as mom told me."

Though at the mention of the now deceased woman made them both silent.

"D-dad?"

"Y-yes."

"I miss mom."

"I miss your mother, too," Clark said truthfully. "She was a good woman, smart, sharp, and headstrong at times, but she was one of the best people I knew."

"Hey dad."

"Yes, Jason?"

"Do you think we're betraying her memory?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, how I love you more than I should, and how we just fucked."

"Oh, um" the older male was stumped. "Well, there was one point where I thought I was betraying the Kryptonian side of me."

"Really? When?"

"A long while ago. Back when I first fell in love with your mom" Clark now felt his own voice starting to crack. "She had died from the chaos Luther had made from sending two bombs flying across two different, though highly populated parts of United States, and I wanted to scream, cry, and destroy things because I thought my life was over because she was dead. But, I came up with the craziest idea-"

"Yeah, mom told me you flew around the earth, turning back time."

Clark smiled softly at his son. "That I did, and soon, I heard your mom complaining on some simple thing that she'd probably laugh about later."

It was silent for a long while as they curled up next to one another, and both thought the other to be asleep. Well, until Jason spoke.

"Hey dad."

"Mmmh?" his father mumbled a bit sleepily.

"Thanks."

"Y'welcome." his father mutters, afterwards yawning, as he was drained out.

"Buenas nochas, dad."

"G'night, Jason..."

The two fall asleep on the couch that night, watching reruns of old horror films, both more at ease with each other than they had been in a long time.

"Does it mean...?" Superman questioned the next morning.

"Yes, you are both mates." the eradicator responded. "You have had urges, correct?"

"Do lots and lots of wet-dreams count?" Jason slyly asks, winking at his embarrassed dad.

"I suppose so." the eradicator says, sighing to itself on how ridicules the word 'wet-dream' sounds.

"Well, whatever," Jason says, leaving the room.

"He is your son, correct?"

Superman smiles a bit. "Sometimes, I'm not sure myself."

The day goes by quickly, and soon they find themselves waking up to the morning sun once more.

"Morning."

The older man kisses his son on the forehead. "Morning, Jason."

Jason shifts in the bed, and in an instant, he's on top of his father, sloppily kissing and sucking on his father's neck.

"Really? Right now?" superman

"Yep," Jason grinned. "But this time, you can just lie back and be lazy while I do the work."

"Jason, what do you," his answer was given when a gasp left his mouth at the feeling of something wet and smooth sucking and sliding its way down his body. "Wait, Jason," he cried out, embarrassed. "Wait! Don't lick there- H-hah!"

All other protests are forgotten as the younger of the two males works his magic, and soon his father is a moaning mess withering beneath him as he was to his father two nights ago.

"We have to get married, dad." he looks into his father's puzzled eyes.

"What?"

"Seriously, this will totally help the gay marriage movement at my school. So like, marry me, dad."

"It's good that you're trying to do a good deed, but I still can't comprehend you, at all."

"What did I tell you before, dad?"

"That I never would."

"Exactly. Now if you don't remember, I might have to punish you. Severely." he winks.

"How the hell do we explain this to people?"

"We don't." he answered.

"To Old Man Dick, then?"

"Richard," he paused, thinking. "Is definitely going to kill me."

"We could blackmail him with his porn collection."

Superman only shakes his head and sighs.

It was apparent that they both would want a private 'wedding', so a few months later, the two somehow found themselves saying their vows in some crazy and practically abandon-to-time courthouse, with some weird guy Richard knew who swore that he legally was able to marry people together. It wasn't a beautiful 'wedding' but with Richard and 'brainy' —Brainiac 5, for those not familiar— being 'encouraging' —if you could call it that— what could go wrong?

A lot.

Getting drunk, and having the weird guy —whose name turned out to be Jim Bob Dennis— record it on video, only giving you, your mate and others a copy of what could be used as blackmail, isn't exactly_ ideal_.

In the morning, both were awaken to screams of horror and panic from Richard and 'brainy', who had apparently done many 'things' while singing songs that shouldn't be named in this life, or any.

"What the hell?" Jason mumbled sleepily as he saw roses peddles all over the floor of some hotel he didn't exactly remember going in. His father, who happened to be laying next to him on the rose-peddle-covered floor, only smiled and shook his head.

"I pretty sure I wouldn't be able to tell you, since most of night is a blur, y'know?"

"Sort of," Jason answered. "Hey, dad."

"Hmm?"

He looked deep into his dad's eyes. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Jason." his father murmurs, afterwards groaning a bit from trying to get up. "But, I'm going to take five before I get up again, okay?"

"Sure. I'll join you in being lazy this morning."

And so they did. Neither regretting the events that had taken place, but both equally sore for some 'unknown' reason.

* * *

**Sam-Chan:** Even while making Superman seme, I will still have him act as 'uke-like' as ever, 'cause he's always going to be a uke in my opinion. Well, did y'all enjoy it? If you did, review. If you didn't, review. If you don't know, review.

Just **PLEASE** review.

Gracias,

Sam-Chan.


End file.
